La diferencia entre lo cursi y lo romántico
by MeiYua
Summary: Justo antes de ponerse a entrenar, en lo que él clasifica como El Infierno, Sanji se sienta en la orilla de la playa y recuerda, con el periódico que anuncia la muerte en mano, aquel pequeño encuentro que tuvo con el hermano mayor de su capitán; uno tan pequeño e insignificante que quizá ni siquiera valiera la pena meter en su historia, si acaso alguna vez la llegara a contar.


**Titulo:** La diferencia entre lo cursi y lo romántico

**Autor:** Meiyua

**Categoría:** Anime, One piece

**Personajes:** Ace, Sanji

**Género:** Romance

**Advertencia: **Historia con tintes yaoi. Si no te gustan las relaciones entre hombres, no leas. También contiene un ENORME spoiler de la saga marineford, por si no has llegado a esa parte, mejor que la mires primero. Los historia pueden o no tener OCC, según el punto de vista de cada quien.

**Clasificación:** G

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen. Su autor original es Eiichiro Oda; yo sólo los he tomado para escribir un fanfiction sin fines de lucro.

**Resumen:** Justo antes de ponerse a entrenar, en lo que él clasifica como El Infierno, Sanji se sienta en la orilla de la playa y recuerda, con el periódico que anuncia la muerte en mano, aquel pequeño encuentro que tuvo con el hermano mayor de su capitán; uno tan pequeño e insignificante que quizá ni siquiera valiera la pena meter en su historia, si acaso alguna vez la llegara a contar.

**Notas de autor:**

Es la primera vez que escribo algo de este fandom y de ante mano tienen que saber que no voy a utilizar términos en japonés que los personajes usan, tales como "san" "kun" "marimo" "ero-cock" "mugiwara" "nakamas" ¿Por qué? porque no me gusta mucho como quedan y, además, si puedo sustituirlos por un equivalente en español, ¿por qué no hacerlo?

**La diferencia entre lo cursi y lo romántico**

Le di una larga calada al cigarrillo, mirando el sol ponerse sobre el océano. Jamás me imaginé encontrarme en esta situación: encallado en este lugar, en este infierno… Pero supongo que el que uno no se imagine algo, eso no quiere decir que ese 'algo' jamás sucederá. Como prueba estoy yo; nunca habría pensado que algún día estaría planeando quedarme a vivir por dos años en una isla repleta de horrorosos travestis, que de seguro me violarán y me arrastraran a su mundillo si tan siquiera me duermo. Pero así son las cosas y el único consuelo que me queda es que algún día me iré de aquí, siendo más fuerte de cómo llegué.

Supongo que las cosas pasaron como debía ser, aunque algunas veces me pregunto si _él_ sí lo habrá imaginado... ¿Habrá pensado que _aquel_ sería su destino? Todo pirata sabe lo que le espera cuando decide embarcarse en un navío que no sigue las leyes de la marina, pero claro que uno siempre espera ser la excepción. ¿Qué habrá pensado él? ¿Cuándo lo encarcelaron sabría que moriría protegiendo a Luffy o habrá pensado que escaparían juntos al final?

Creo que nunca lo sabré.

No es que piense que era un mal hombre o que se merecía lo que le pasó pero, una parte de mi, creo que ya se esperaba esto. Había algo en su mirada, en su forma de actuar que hacía pensar que solamente le esperaba lo peor. Quizá era una maldición que llevaba en la sangre, en su linaje. Quizá este mundo no estaba preparado para que esa familia lo habitara. Quizá, sólo quizá, fue mejor que muriera…

Aunque esto nunca lo voy a declarar en voz alta. Será un secreto entre mi mente y yo.

Aparté la mirada del ocaso y la volví a fijar en la sanguinaria fotografía que pusieron de él muerto en el periódico. Realmente no tuvieron consideración; está tirado en el piso, boca abajo, con los pantaloncillos sucios, ensangrentados, deshilachados; la piel cubierta de rasguños y sangre seca; y lo que más llama la atención de todo: un enorme agujero en su espalda…

Pero claro, era un pirata y veo que para la marina los piratas no somos personas.

Se extinguió la sangre del rey… ¿algún día regresará? ¿Algún día Luffy se convertirá en rey? ¿Y tendrá hijos? No quiero imaginar cómo deberá ser la mujer que logre enamorar a un niño como él, pero supongo que, para desgracia mía, terminará emparejándose con Nami o Robin, y traerán juntos al mundo a otro pequeño "Ace".

O quizá todo este asunto me está haciendo pensar demasiado. A lo mejor nada de eso sucede y Luffy termina juntándose con ese espadachín de pacotilla. Parecen tener un lazo especial esos dos.

Sea como sea, Ace ha muerto y nada volverá a ser lo mismo.

Aún recuerdo la última vez que lo vi. No fue cuando se despidió en Alabasta, fue después de eso, cuando fondeamos en una isla de mercaderes, a reabastecer las provisiones, mientras buscábamos como llegar a la isla del cielo.

La isla se llamaba Markod. Parecía que a los habitantes les gustaba cuando llegaba gente a sus costas, aunque no sabría decirlo ya que en toda la isla no había ningún puerto donde anclar. Si querías ingresar en ella debías acercarte lo más posible con el barco, y después llegar hasta la playa en bote.

Cuando nosotros echamos el ancla estaba amaneciendo y aún quedaba un poco de la neblina que se había formado durante la noche.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Escuchadme todos! —gritó Nami en la cubierta, donde todos nos habíamos reunidos—. El Log Pose tarda 12 horas en cargar en esta isla, así que los quiero a todos al atardecer en el barco.

—¡Si, señor! —respondimos solemnemente a coro.

—No quiero que se metan en problemas, ¿escucharon? Y sí, ¡lo digo por ti, Luffy! —gruñó, de una manera encantadora, debo agregar—. Como traigas detrás de ti a una horda de mercaderes enfurecidos o a la marina entera, ¡te dejamos aquí! ¿Me escuchaste, Luffy? ¿Luffy? ¿Dónde está Luffy?

—¡OIGAN! ¿QUÉ ESTAN ESPERANDO? ¡VAMOS A COMPRAR CARNE!

—¿Uhm? —volteamos a donde lo escuchamos gritar. Ya estaba en la costa, agitando sus delgados bracitos de goma al aire para atraer nuestra atención.

—Ahhh… tengo el presentimiento de que moriremos un día de estos… —se lamentó Nami, mirando desamparada al piso.

—No te preocupes, mi dulce flor de loto~ ¡Yo, tu fiel príncipe, te defenderé de todos los peligros que osen acosarte! —me arrodilló cautivador a sus pies. Es tan bella cuando se le mira desde abajo…

—Gracias, Sanji… —suspiró, notablemente recompuesta. Deben ser por mi galanura que la cautiva—. Hoy te toca vigilar el barco. Usopp y Zoro, ustedes se encargarán de las compras. Traigan todo lo que haga falta, balas de cañón, pólvora, algo para reparar la vela mayor cuando haga falta, madera, clavos, pegamento, cuerdas y, por supuesto, comida, mucha comida, ron y agua. No sabemos cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar a la próxima isla.

—¿Desde cuándo estas al mando? —se quejó el maldito cabeza de alga con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

—Desde que el capitán tiene la cabeza atorada en una maldita caracola. —gruñó Nami como respuesta.

Voltee a ver. En efecto, Luffy, quien sabe de dónde, había encontrado una gigantesca cocha vacía de un caracol ermitaño y ahora tironeaba de ella para zafársela de la cabeza.

—Poniéndolo de ese modo…

—Uno no puede alegar. —completó Usopp.

—Cállense y hagan lo que les digo. Choper, ¿podrías ir con ellos y cuidar que no compren sólo carne y ron para comer?

—¡Claro! —asintió alegre el renito—. También tengo que comprar algunas cosas para las medicinas…

—Pues todo listo.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo, mi diosa de fuego? —voltee a ver a Robin.

Luce tan guapa de morado…

—Lo siento, señor cocinero. La navegante y yo iremos a recorrer la isla.

—Ohh…

—Muy bien, si todo esta entendido, vámonos ya.

—¡Sanji, cuida bien de Merry! ¿Escuchaste?

—Claro, Usopp. La mantendré a salvo. ¡Y más les vale que no malluguen mis verduras!

—Mira que a mí no me mandas, cocinerucho de cuarta.

—Mira que sí lo hago, estúpido brócoli.

—¡Repite eso! —hizo ademan de sacar una espada.

—Y aparte de todo, sordo.

—Te la estas ganando…

—Yo siempre gano.

—¡Ya está bien los dos! —Nos dio un coscorrón Nami—. Zoro, deja en paz a Sanji y vete con Usopp de una vez. Al atardecer los quiero de vuelta, no lo olviden.

—Claro, claro.

—¡Y traigan consigo a Luffy!

Y desde la cubierta, los miré irse en un par de botes hasta la playa. Según lo que Robin nos había dicho, esa isla era enteramente de mercaderes. Los piratas, la marina y algunos comerciantes de otras islas iban continuamente hasta ella para hacer sus compras. Los precios eran módicos y de buena calidad. Y aparte de eso, parecía ser que los vendedores siempre linchaban a los marines cuando trataban de capturar a alguno de sus clientes en su zona —fuera cual fuera su profesión— Así que al final, los marines se habían cansado de luchar y ahora era relativamente seguro anclar allí. Me hubiera gustado bajar, pero habíamos desarrollado un sistema de "A-Quien-Le-Toca-Hacer-Qué-Cosa" y no podíamos saltárnoslo si no queríamos morir en el intento.

—Esa chica parece estresada.

—Es por ese espadachín de mierda que la hace enojar.

—Aunque no parece que se lo tome muy en serio.

—Pues no, es que Nami es un sol que no puede apagar su lindura~.

—Es linda, no lo niego. Pero no es tanto como un sol para mí…

—Ciego que has de estar.

—Je… en realidad creo que, como sol soy, más caliente yo que ella.

—¿Pero qué dices…? Pervertido… ¿Cómo te atreves…? Un momento… ¿no se supone que estoy solo en el barco?

—Se supone, sí.

—¿Y entonces…? —voltee lentamente

—Buenos días —me sonrió al lado en hermano mayor de Luffy.

—¡Ace! —pegué un bote, quedando abrazado del mástil del barco—. Joder… ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Uhm… creo que fue por el "diosa de fuego".

—Ah… Claro, bien… Vale.

Bajé lentamente, esperando que mi pobrecillo corazón dejara de latir tan rápido. Estos hermanitos tienen un don para eso de pasar desapercibidos.

—Lamento haber subido al barco sin permiso. —Se disculpó con una reverencia.

—No, no… está bien. No hay ningún problema, ¿has desayunado ya?

—Hace un momento, muchas gracias.

—Ya… Luffy fue al pueblo, si venias a verlo…

Ace se estiró, parecía estar disfrutando de los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana.

—No vine a nada en particular. Miré el barco a lo lejos y me acerque a saludarlo —sonrió.

—¿Al barco?

—Claro, se llama Merry, ¿no?

—Sí, se puede decir que sí…

—Pues eso.

—Bueno… Pues puedes venir a saludar a Merry cuando quieras. Eres bienvenido.

—Muchas gracias.

—No hay por qué.

Ese chico era tan raro algunas veces.

—¿Te importa si duermo un rato aquí? No he podido relajarme últimamente. Cada que cierro los ojos me come un pez.

—Adelante —sonreí.

Lo decía como si fuera algo de todos los días, aunque en Gran Line, supongo que sí lo es.

En un principio supuse que iba a bajar hasta los dormitorios de chicos para acostarse en alguna de las hamacas —en la de Luffy, según yo—, pero no fue así. Caminó tranquilamente hasta el mascaron de proa, colgó su mochila de uno de los cuernos de Merry, y se subió a la cabeza, agarrando de cama el asiento favorito del capitán.

Supongo que debí esperármelo.

Me quedé solo entonces a media cubierta, con una colilla de cigarro terminada. Me la saqué de la boca y la arrojé al mar. No tenía que prepararle de comer a nadie, no tenía que lavar ninguna sartén ni acomodar y asegurar la alacena hasta que no volvieran con las compras, así que prácticamente estaba libre por toda la tarde. Libre, sí… Y eso de no tener nada que hacer termina aburriéndome.

Generalmente mataba el tiempo con un poco de sanos encontronazos con la aceituna, pero tampoco estaba él en el barco para que me sirviera de distracción. Así que, sin otra cosa que se me ocurriera, fui por una cubeta y una fregona y me puse a limpiar el barco. La noche anterior nos habíamos topado con un pulpo gigante al que le pareció buena idea merendarse a la borreguita de proa. Lamentablemente para él, terminó siendo la cena… Aunque claro, nos había dejado un regalo antes: tinta.

El maldito bañó de tinta el barco.

El agua del mar había limpiado algunas manchas, pero la madera había absorbido muchas otras y debían quitarse. Nosotros no éramos del tipo de piratas malolientes.

La mayor parte de la mañana me la pasé haciendo eso y evitando de vez en cuando que Ace se callera de cuernos al océano al darse la vuelta dormido. Definitivamente la cabeza del Merry estaba demasiado redonda como para que alguien se pudiera dar una cabezada como dios manda sobre ella.

Algún día alguien más aparte de mí lo descubrirá.

Para cuando el sol estuvo alto, fui a preparar algo rápido. Comí en la cocina y después le serví un plato a Ace, dejándoselo cerca de donde estaba, asegurándome que no se fuera a caer con algún bamboleo. Sabía que tarde o temprano él terminaría despertándose por el olor.

Entonces, sin más que hacer, me tendí en el suelo y me dediqué, por más rato del que hubiera deseado, a mirar a las gaviotas que volaban en círculos sobre no sé qué cosa que estaba en el mar. Las nubes apenas y se movían, y las ráfagas de viento eran escasas a esas horas. Hacía un día maravilloso, había que reconocerlo.

Maravillosamente aburrido, plano, sin chiste…

—Joder… —maldije—. Estúpidas gaviotas que no tienen nada que hacer, estúpidas nubes flojas que no se mueven, estúpida sal de mar que se me mete a la nariz, estúpida madera incomoda y estúpido y maldito sol que no sabe qué hacer más que broncearme el estúpido cutis blanco al que seguramente le saldrán estúpidas pecas de mierda.

—Oye, oye… No insultes a las pecas, que yo tengo —escuché decir un paso detrás de mí.

Tiré la cabeza más para atrás para ver a mí interlocutor.

—A ti te sientan bien, a mi me quedarían horrorosas —mascullé, sentándome en donde estaba.

Ace sonrió.

—¿Sabes? Puedes utilizar "jodidas" "malditas" o "putas" para referirte a todas esas cosas que detestas. Hay que ser más creativo hombre.

—Pues joder con el maldito puto sol de mierda entonces.

—Eso, así está mejor. —Lo escuché soltar una risilla—. Y ya que no puedo hacer nada para ocultar el sol…

Sentí un peso extra sobre mi cabeza y que el sol dejaba de calarme en los ojos. Me había puesto su sombrero.

—¿Por qué…? —lo voltee a ver.

—Para que ese jodido maldito puto sol de mierda deje de echarte a perder el día. —Me respondió tranquilamente—. Aunque ahora me ha a molestar a mí, así que hay que remediarlo, ¿no crees?

—Hay que remediarlo, claro —contesté solemne.

Ace me rodeo y antes de que pudiera entender que era lo que planeaba hacer se sentó en el hueco que quedaba entre mis piernas y pegó sin contemplaciones su cachete al mío.

—Ehm… —parpadee confundido—. ¿Qué haces?

—Me cubro el rostro del sol. No quiero más pecas.

—Pero si no te tapa ni un ojo —sonreí

—Tu tranquilo, que la intención es lo que cuenta.

—Siendo así…

Lo dejé estar allí. Vale, generalmente yo no era lo que se dice amable con los hombres, pero no iba a patear al hermano de mi capitán lejos de la inexistente sombra que buscaba, bajo su propio sombrero además. ¿Por qué? Porque por difícil que pueda resultar, me cuesta portarme violento con tipos que son hasta más educados que yo.

—Tú sólo imagina que tengo tetas.

—¿Para qué?

—Para que me dejes echar una cabezadita en tu pecho —susurró bajito y, como si se tratara de una cobija, tomó mi mano y se rodeó con ella.

Sonreí.

—¿De verdad quieres que te imagine con unas enormes tetas?

El se quedó pensando un momento y después, con toda la confianza del mundo dijo:

—Vale, olvida eso… No me pega el travestismo.

—¿Por qué suenas muy seguro de eso?

—Ehm… he pasado… bastantes cosas…

No lo pude evitar, me reí. Así que ese tipo se había vestido alguna vez de mujer, ¿para qué? no quería imaginármelo.

—¡No te rías de las desgracias de otros! algún día te puede suceder.

—Oh, que dios me libre de tanto pecado.

Nos quedamos en silencio por algunos minutos. En un momento llegue a pensar que de verdad estaba durmiendo en mi pecho, pero justo cuando iba a comprobarlo, habló.

—Ahh… Algunas veces extrañó este tipo de cosas —suspiró y se apartó de mí tranquilamente.

—¿Estar con alguien? Debes estar muy solo.

—Me gusta la soledad, me da paz… Pero no hablo de eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Digamos que no es fácil tener momentos como este cuando viajas día sí y día también en una lancha de isla en isla.

Se levantó, fue hasta donde había dejado el plato con su comida, lo tomó y se sentó donde este había estado antes.

—¿Qué tipo de momento es este? —pregunté curioso.

Él no contestó de inmediato. Primero se quedó mirando detenidamente la ensalada, se echó un bocado a la boca y después de eso me volteó a ver, sonriendo. ¿Por qué seria que siempre sonreía? Quién sabe.

—Cocinas de puta madre.

—Gracias por el cumplido. —Le devolví su sombrero.

Luego de eso sólo comió y yo sólo fumé. Pensaba que quizá en realidad sí se sentía muy solo pero le daba pena admitirlo en voz alta. Después de todo, eso sería mostrar debilidad, y los piratas no hacen eso.

Me terminé unos cuantos cigarrillos, casi un paquete entero, antes de que él volviera a hablar. El sol se estaba poniendo y ni siquiera había sido consciente del paso de las horas luego que de él hubo despertado.

—Dígame, Señor Sanji… ¿Alguna vez has tenido algo… Romántico con alguien?

—¿Romántico? —lo miré—. ¡Pero claro! Con tantas mujeres preciosas que hay en Gran Line es imposible no ser romántico.

— No estoy hablando de cursilerías, estoy hablando de romance, del tranquilo, ese que no involucra a nadie a medio vestir.

—¿Qué no es lo mismo? —Lo miré tranquilo, encendiendo otro pitillo—. Cuando eres romántico haces cosas cursis. Cuando haces cosas cursis es que eres romántico...

Resopló.

—Creo que tú no sabes diferenciar las cosas. Te falta experiencia.

—No te hagas el chulo, que tengo experiencia de sobra.

—No del mismo tipo que yo —me miró fijamente, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

—Anda ya… ¿Y de qué tipo es tu experiencia? Porque no creo que seas… Bueno, si lo eres no importa, pero… ya sabes…

Ace soltó una carcajada.

—Se dice gay, Señor Sanji. Y no, no es de ese tipo de experiencia del que hablo. No enteramente al menos.

—¿E-Enteramente? Así que… ¿sí tienes de ese tipo de…?

—Yo soy bisexual. No veo la diferencia de enamorarme de un chico o de una chica. Amor es amor… Pero si tú no lo quieres ver así, no importa, no te obligo a nada. Sin embargo, lo que yo quiero decir es… que tú buscas lo cursi y yo lo romántico.

—Insisto en que no hay diferencia.

—Que sí la hay.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—Pero que terco…

—Tengo sobrada experiencia discutiendo. Mejor ríndete.

Ace dejó el plato vacio a un lado, se pasó una mano por el pelo, acomodándose el sombrero, y luego me dijo con toda la calma del mundo:

—Mira, algo cursi, es lo que le puedas decir a una mujer para llevarla a la cama. Algo cursi es que pongas los ojos de corazón cuando veas un escote para morirse. En cambio, mi querido chef... ¿Quieres saber que es algo romántico? Algo romántico es esto. Lo que acá de pasar.

Se puso entonces de pie al borde del barco y saltó hacia afuera, a su bote. Yo me levanté y lo fui a ver.

—Pero si no ha pasando nada.

—Oye... Yo nunca dije que lo hubiera sido también para ti —sonrió, me dio una mirada más y, después, agachando su gorro me dijo antes de marcharse—: Si alguna vez esto te parece romántico también a ti, búscame... Seguro que podremos ponernos a encontrar la diferencia de muchas otras cosas más.

El sol se estaba poniendo en el ocaso cuando él emprendió la partida. Mis compañeros seguramente no tardarían en regresar, y lo único que yo podía hacer era mirar la oscura silueta de Ace y su barquito alejándose, surcando velozmente el océano, el agua que los últimos rayos de sol sutilmente teñían de carmesí. Era un atardecer como el de hoy, tranquilo, sereno, cálido y frío a la vez.

La última vez que lo miré, fue un día como cualquier otro. Uno de esos que no esperas que tengan mayor relevancia en el futuro, pero después terminas comprendiendo que no fue así y acabas recordando una y otra vez. Esa fue la última vez que lo mire, y ya no lo volveré a mirar.

Jamás me he detenido a pensar en las preferencias que me dijo que tenía, ni en el por qué me lo habría confesado, o qué sería lo que habría querido decir con todo aquello. No creo que haga falta hacerlo. Aún no termino tampoco de comprender la diferencia entre lo cursi y lo romántico, pero a estas alturas ya no importa.

Después de todo, ya no hay a quien ir a buscar.


End file.
